In order to meet the increasing demand for wireless data traffic since the commercialization of 4G communication systems, the development focus is on the 5th Generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or post Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in millimeter wave (mmW) frequency bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) to accomplish higher data rates. In order to increase the propagation distance by mitigating propagation loss in the 5G communication system, discussions are underway about various techniques such as beamforming, massive Multiple-Input Multiple Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna.
Also, in order to enhance network performance of the 5G communication system, developments are underway of various techniques such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), ultra-dense network, Device to Device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Furthermore, the 5G communication system adopts an Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) scheme such as FQAM (i.e., combination of Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC) and an enhanced network access scheme such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
Mobile communication systems are evolving toward providing higher data rates to meet the ever growing wireless data traffic demand. For example, in order to meet the high data rate requirements of wireless communication systems, technical developments are focused on spectral efficiency enhancement and channel capacity expansion based on various communication technologies such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO).